Amplifier arrangements are used in a number of areas of electronics such as, for example, communications technology and industrial electronics. An amplifier arrangement may be provided as an individual, integrated circuit. An amplifier arrangement may also be realized together with further circuit modules on an extensive integrated circuit.
A power amplifier is used, for example, in mobile communication devices. As mobile communication devices use more and more digital circuitry, there is a need for a power amplifier which can be controlled by digital signals.